Broken Glass Chapter 1
by ScaryVampireGirl
Summary: Olivia recieves a book from her friend, Sophia, this book tells all about her past her present and her future. Along the path of learning this knowladge Sophia must pick her family and friends or her new  vampire  boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Blue Blood

Sophia White opened that door to Olivia's bedroom. Olivia closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. She dropped her backpack on the floor next to her desk. She let out a deep sigh. What was she going to with Sophia? Always getting her out of trouble, keeping her secrets. She walked over to her and put a hand on Sophia's shoulder. Sophia flinched at the touch. The lights were out in her room, it was almost pitch black, the light coming from the sun behind the closed window was the only light source for a while.

Sophia dropped her backpack to the floor right next to Olivia's. She opened it and took out a book, and handed it to Olivia. She looked at it confused. It looked so familiar. She slid her hand over the cover. It was dark brown, it was hard and crinkly. When she swiped her hand, she threw off some of the dust. The book didn't have a title just a picture of an eagle. When Olivia saw the picture, she knew where she had seen it before; it was the book of her past, her present, and her future.

This book will show you anything you need to know about Olivia's ancestors. It was the book she has spent her whole life looking for. And it was right here in her hands. A smile grew on her lips and she looked up at Sophia who was smiling too. Sophia zipped up her backpack, hugged Olivia and walked out of the room and out of the house. There was screaming coming from outside. Olivia set the book down on her desk, went to her window and saw that Sophia was arguing with Drake and her sister, Victoria.

Victoria and Sophia were twins; Olivia got the two of them confused a lot. But now Victoria had sleek black hair, and Sophia had light brown hair. Victoria and Sophia didn't seem like twins anymore. Victoria is all into evil and goth stuff. She just hasn't been her self scence she was in the car accident. Sophia is the one who went back to normal, the way she was before. All into pink, and boys. What were they fighting about now?

She ran our side to her front lawn. She walked up to the three of them. Drake was rather cute today, which was odd. He usually wore leather and never washed his hair, so he smelled. But now he is in a casual out fit, and his hair is washed and pulled back. Drake caught Olivia staring at him, and he just smiled and laughed under his breath.

"What is going on here?" Olivia asked going to Sophia's side.

"Nothing." Victoria said, waving her hand to Olivia. "Listen Sophia, I don't want you to hangout with him. He is dangerous, and he will hurt you." Victoria said walking away from her sister, with Drake at her side. Drake looked back and gave Olivia a wink, she blushed bright red, and faced Sophia.

"What was that all about? Who does she want you to stay away from?" Olivia was concerned, like always. Olivia has to know everything, about everyone.

"It is this new guy at out school. His name is Christopher. Somehow Vic, and him, know each other." she wasn't looking at Olivia, but behind her, like she was trying to concentrate. Olivia turned her head to see what Sophia was looking at. It was a boy, tall and gangly. He didn't look strong, but he was handsome. Just then, Olivia's mom pulled up in the driveway. "Hey Mom, come and look at what Sophia found." Olivia said, pointing to her bedroom window. Her mom wasn't surprised. Sophia brought something every time she came over.

"Hello, Sophia. How are you today?" she asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Stewart. I'm good. Well, I have to get home. See you tomorrow in biology, Olivia." And Sophia walked off without another word.

Olivia took her mom to her room and showed her the book.

"Olivia where did she find this?" her mother asked in a stern voice. It wasn't like her to use that tone of voice.

"I don't know. She just gave it to me. Mom this is the book we have been searching for this book can tell us who-"

"Don't speak his name" Her mother interrupted her. She took the book and ran back to her car. Olivia ran after her. Her mother drove off, with the book. She stood there not knowing what to do. What was her mother so upset about? They had the book, where was her mother taking it. Just then the phone rang. Olivia ran inside and picked it up. It was her father.

"Hi dad." She said with worry in her voice.

"Hi honey. Your mother just called me... Is it true? Did you get the book?" he sounded anxious.

"Yes it is true dad. Mom has the book right now. She left the house with it I..." she broke off mid-sentence. Someone knocked at the door. She walked to the door, with the phone still in her hand. "Hey dad... I am going to have to call you back" she hung-up before he could answer.

It was the boy who Sophia was looking at earlier. What does he want? When she walked to the door she knew what he was. He had dark eyes, pale skin, black hair, perfect white teeth. He was a… vampire! Olivia was scared to open the door to him, and allow him access to her home. She could tell by the way his expression changed, that he knew that she now knows what he is.

He grew angry and started beating on the door. He shouted her name. How does he know her name? She ran up the stairs and hid in her bedroom, she locked the door. She started at it waiting for him to break it down and suck her blood. But he didn't come. After a while she thought he had left. She opened her door and went down stairs.

He was still there at the front door. he was leaning against the door, one hand in his pocket. She stood there, watching him. he seemed to bare no threat to her.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" she asked him, her voice didn't sound strong, or brave.

"I am not here to hurt you Olivia. I just want to talk to you." He smiled at her, and she glared at him.

"How can I be so sure your telling the truth? You are a vampire aren't you?" his smile disappeared and he stood up straight, he banged on the door once more.

"Open the door! Or I will nock it down!" His voice got louder. She did as she was told. She was too scared to stand up to him. She unlocked the door and stepped out.

"What do you want?" she didn't look him in the eyes, she voice sounded shaken. She knew what he was, and what he could do. Her mother had told her to watch out for vampires, she warned her about how they can control minds. She never believed her mother until she saw one, a few years ago. And now she was standing in front of one and talking to it.

"You know what I am. And no one is supposed to know. Do you know what is has to happen now?" He growled at her.

She was too terrified to answer him. Olivia did know what was coming, she should have her throat ripped out, and so she could never tell a soul what he was, and what he can do. She looked at him with fear in her eyes; he looked back with a blank stare. He tried to show no emotion on his face to keep out what he was thinking, he didn't want to kill this girl, but he had to, it is the only way to keep him and his family away from the firey pit of Hell.

He touched her cheek with his ice cold hand, she gasped at the touch. She froze still, didn't move, didn't even breath. She looked him in the eyes, hoping she could see what his emotion is, but instead she was sucked in with all emotions at once, love, anger, jealousy, loathing, shame, fear, ect. She started to become dizzy and there was this pain in her chest, she ignored the pain and kept staring into his eyes, unable to break his stare from hers.

"Well, do you?" he asked her more frustrated now. He narrowed his eyes down at her, his face still showing no emotion.

"Yes, I know." She whispered.

"Well, that means I won't have to tell you, you already know what I can do to hurt you. So, I will be watching you, making sure that you don't expose what I am." He said to her in a deep, angry voice. "The only reason I am letting you off, is because of you are, and what you can do to Me." he said to her and walked off with out another word.

She stared after him, the conversation running through her head, making sure she didn't miss a single word he said. A vampire letting a human off with a warning… how odd. From the stories her mother had told her there was no such thing as a good vampire, they all where vicious, evil, bloodsucking, soulless monsters!

She realized that she wasn't breathing and took a breath of relief… she was still alive and still able to breath, with a vampire watching her every move and every waking moment. This is going to be a _great_ year, she thought to herself.

Just then her mother's car drove up into the drive way. Her mother and father got out of the car and walked straight to her, her mother had the book clutched to her chest like she was protecting it from a thief. Her face was terrified, so was her father's. Their faces her pale white, and from the look of it, her mother was shaking.

Olivia ran to them, and stopped at her mother's side. Her mother handed her the book and leaned her head down to her ear and whispered so low, Olivia could barley hear it.

"You must never let this out of your sight. Bring it with you to school, and if you get into trouble with The Pale Faces, read any spell from the book, and The Pale Face will disappear forever."

Olivia nodded and ran into the house. She stumbled up the stairs, but never let go of the book, she went into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She let out a deep sigh, when she reached her bed. She hid the book in her pillow case. When she checked the time, it was almost 7:00 pm… time to get ready for dinner. Olivia went to her bathroom and brushed her hair and her teeth, she washed her hands and her face. Before she went down to make dinner, she took one more look at herself in the mirror.

The cheek that the vampire had placed his hand on seemed paler than the rest of her body. She swiped her hand over the cheek and the color came back to her face. That was odd, from what her mother had told her, only the blue blood clan can reverse the spell a vampire has on a human. Was she a Blue Blood? She couldn't be, she just couldn't.

Her mother said only the most beautiful people can be apart of Blue Blood Clan, only those who have no imperfections, nothing in their past they want to change, nothing they wish they could change about them selves, no nothing. Those who are perfect in everyway can be a member. Olivia had many imperfections, she had many things she would like to fix in herself, she had done things in her past she wish she never did. There was no way she a member.

She walked down stairs and frowned at her parents already eating, they weren't even looking at each other, not talking to each other. Strange… they always talk while eating dinner. Olivia sat down next to her mother, who was eating a bowl of cereal. Her mother didn't turn to her as she sat down next to her; she looked down at her cereal and didn't say a single word. Olivia shot a look at her father, who was doing the same as her mother.

Olivia didn't know what to do, so she got up and made herself a bowl of cereal just like her parents have done. They ate their cereal in silence. No one spoke a word, they would exchange glances once in a while, but that was it. When dinner was done, Olivia took her bowl to the sink and cleaned it. She did the same, to her mother's and father's bowl.

She didn't bother asking what was going on, she knew what they would say already. 'It is nothing right now; we just need to think something through for awhile.' Her father always says that to her, when something has gone wrong. Or when he is hiding something from her. She can never get a straight answer out of her father. He always tells her something she doesn't want to know about the situation.

After cleaning the rest of the dishes in the sink, she went sat at the table, across from her mother and next to her father. She took a deep breath, before she asked "Am I a blue blood?"

Her parents exchanged a worry look, and turned back to her. "Yes." Did she hear that right? A straight up, out there, answer? From her parents? Wow! That was the first!

"You are a Blue Blood. We decided, when you where very young, that we wouldn't tell you what you are or what you are destined to be. You are the only one left who can save our world from destruction! From the firey pit that Earth and all of Humanity are going to face, if you can't stop it Olivia!" her mother told her with an expressionless face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Her Power**

**This chapter may be confuseing. But trust me it will make sence later on. **

She stood there watching them stare at her. Her mother's eyes filled with tears as her daughter grew angrier with every breath she took. She grabbed the table and through it into the nearby wall with the strength she didn't even know she had. Olivia watched as the wood table smashed into a thousand pieces of tiny shreds of wood. Her eyes grew larger with shock, she slowly glanced at her hands and they were glowing.

The light was bouncing off the walls and onto her face making it glow like diamonds in the sunlight. Her father came up to her and touched her fait skin.

"The changes are already starting to begin. Elizabeth, take Olivia to the basement. She must speak with her fellow sisters." Her father didn't even look up for her mother. He stared down at Olivia with his beaming blue eyes and watched her face turn from anger into hatred.

She hated her father for making her go through with this. She hated her mother for not objecting. She hated herself for being one of them. She hated the knowledge of vampires, and the Blue Bloods.

She didn't object when her mother grabbed her arm sheepishly, and ushered her to the basement. She watched as the walls changed. The bricks moved to form a shape, a crest, her family's crest. Was she the leader of the Blue Bloods? Was her family high in power? Nothing made sense anymore to Olivia. For now on, she was just going to go a long with most the ideas around here and let everything settle down.

She walked down the old creepy staircase leading to the basement. When she reached the last step, the floor boards transformed from under her feet. Olivia's eyes widen with curiosity as she watched the floor boards shift into granite, then a soft, smooth pink carpet covered the granite. Olivia waited for a moment before stepping onto the carpet. She wiggled her toes in between some of the fabric and a small smile grew onto her lips.

When she looked up she saw a group of young looking girls. All about thirteen to eighteen years of age. Their skin was pale, as if they were vampires, but you could see the bright blue veins through the light tint of their skin. The leader of the girls, who was the only one sitting down, sipped her tea happily and looked up at her with curious eyes. Her blonde curls bounced as she moved her head from side to side, making sure the other girls where in order. She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. She was wearing a navy plaid skirt with a white dress shirt, and a black jacket over it. Her shoes her black flats and she was wearing tan stockings. All in all she looked like she just came out of a school.

"Is SHE the new one of our race? Or is she a fellow commoner who is here to sell us to the Army for experiments… again?" She set down her tea, brushed her skirt and walked over to Olivia's mother. "Well…?"

"She… She is my daughter… and you're new Leader!" She said sternly and gripped Olivia's arm harder than she has ever done in years. She lifted her chin up high and showed she was proud of who she brought to the basement today.

"Very well then." The young girl snapped her fingers and two girls, around the same age as her, walked in unison to her. "Grab the new comer her things from upstairs, make sure that she has everything she needs." The girls nod and walked out of the basement into Olivia's house.

She watched helplessly as the two girls trodded up the stairs and out of site. Before she could even blink her eyelashes, the tall girl was standing infront of her breathing down her face. Olivia didn't bother to move back, becuase fast then lightning she was over on the other side of the room, leaning against the fire place. Then again, in a blink of an eye, she was sitting down on the couch.

"How? How did you do that?" She asked scared of the answer.

"You see. We Blue Bloods all have a unique power, one no other person has. But the two powers we all have in common are Speed and Strength. how do you think you through that table?" She filled her nails and looked up slowly, pearing just behind her perfectly cut bangs.

"How do you know what your power is?" Olivia asked scared again for the answer to come.

"You see it in your dreams. You see what your power can do, and how it can affect people. and your own life." she didnt even look up at Olivia while she was talking.

Olivia recalls her last dream being about her touching a young girls face, while her body starts glowling as the young girl faints and wakes up seconds later. Olivia opened her palm to the sky and falmes shot out of it, setting the area around her on fire.

Her power was she is able to copy the powers of your subjects, with a touch of her hand.

She looked at her mother teary eyed, Elizabeth whipped away the tears. "YOu dont kill your subjects Olivia. YOu just copy their power. They still have theirs." Her mother said in her sweet voice.

Olivia turned back to the Leader and straightend her back and lifted her chin and gave her a small glare. "I have been told i am the New Leader. I want to know everything there is about this Clan so i know how to lead it correctly. And along the way i am making changes, to my likings. And to my standards." The raised a single eyebrow. "any objections?" None of the girls objected or even gave a glance towards Olivia, they were all watching their former Leader. "Oh I am sorry i never got your name."

"Jasmine. Jasmine White" She said smiling. "I am Sophia's older sister"


End file.
